Red Hot Ashes
by Red Jackson
Summary: Red has a secret that nobody but Blue, his Mom and Professor Oak knows. Watch as Red battles the Kanto Region and his two Rivals, Blue and Green to become a Legend. Not a normal story of Red. Blue is the male and Green is the Female. Combined GAME and ANIME verses, Some parts may be from ORIGINS.
1. The Beginning of a Legend

**Hi Everyone, this is my first story so please don't judge me too bad. Review and tell me of what you guys think.** **Oh yeah its a Pokemon fanfiction as you guys can probably see.**

**I do not own Pokemon. Gamefreak and Nintendo do.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Red had officially been ten for a month and filled to the brim with a churning of excitement and anxiety. Today he, and his friend, Pikachu would gain a new friend and starter as he began his journey as a Pokemon Trainer.

Chapter 1

**Red's POV**

I can't believe it. Today I will be getting my starter pokemon from our local Professor. Professor Oak gave three lucky trainers a starter pokemon each year. I was lucky enough to be chosen by Professor Oak to obtain a starter pokemon.

These starter pokemon consisted of the Grass type, Bulbasaur. The Water type, Squirtle. Finally the Fire type starter, Charmander. Getting changed into my new traveling clothes which consisted of red and white sneakers, blue jeans, a black singlet, black and white fingerless gloves, a red vest with white sleeves and collar and finally a red cap with a front and gold badge on the top right hand corner **(A/N: his R/B/Y and G/S/C attire).**

Turning towards Pikachu, I saw him looking impressed with my new clothes. Pikachu was a small pokemon covered in yellow fur with two brown stripes on his back and at the base of his lightning bolt shaped tail, with black at the tips of his long yellow ears and two red pouches on his cheeks filled with electricity.

"Hey Red, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah just about, buddy." I answered as i picked up my green backpack filled with the essentials I will need on my journey. I rushed to the front door in a hurry worried that i'd be late. I placed a piece of paper on the kitchen table telling mom that I had gone to Professor Oak's Lab to pick up my starter pokemon.

I walked into the Professor's Laboratory in awe. I was quite nervous that I would ruin the pristine white carpet with my dirty sneakers. Everything seemed to be glowing or shining or something along those lines. I turned to Pikachu, seeing that he had the same reaction. I scanned the room looking for the stairs were, the electric mouse leaped off my shoulder to the corner of the room where the stairs were. Following him I had some thoughts going through my head like _"which starter will i choose?"_ or _"I hope mom will be alright while i'm on my journey."_ I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as I walked up the unsurprisingly white carpeted stairs after my rodent like friend. I released a breath that I was unknowingly holding as I finished climbing up the stairs. "Everything looks amazing here." I thought as I looked around the room where the Professor's AIDS were working on projects.

I looked down to the back of the room. I saw a table with three Pokeballs, looking past that I saw Professor Oak on the video phone talking to someone. I turned to Pikachu giving him a small smile and a nod as I walked forward towards the Pokemon Professor. I was barely a meter away, when suddenly the Professor got off the video phone and turned towards me smiling warmly and cheerfully.

"Hello there Red, how are you on this wonderful day?"

"I'm feeling fine, Professor. I stopped by to pick up my starter."

His old eyes that held experience and intelligence bore into unusually crimson colored eyes, he then smiled and told me I had to wait for the two other new trainers. Sighing I looked at Pikachu, who was giving me a childish smirk and then towards my ears as if to tell me something.

"I bet Blue won't be happy that we got here before him."

"Probably so, buddy, but hopefully Green is his here to keep him in check."

Blue is Professor Oak's grandson, who is the same age as me but was very annoying and arrogant and cocky half the time and my rival. Green is Blues' and my best friend who does everything with us, so i guess you could say my mom and her parents are good friends.

I picked Pikachu off my shoulder and rubbed his small belly making purr**(?)** in delight, I stopped when I heard voices drifting up the stairs. I turned around seeing Green and Blue in a heated argument, in the corner of my eye I saw the electric type rolling his eyes at their behavior, rubbing my temples I only had one thought on my head _"what are these two arguing about now?"_ I glared at them immediately Blue saw me and shutted up, Green doing the same when she saw me as well. They switched their gazes towards me and Professor Oak then creeping me out when they said.

"Hi Red, Pikachu and Professor/Gramps."

My glare intensified as I inspected them. Blue was wearing purple pants with black t-shirt, green short sleeved jacket and and a necklace around his neck as he was rubbing hand through his orange and brunette colored hair. Turning to Green I saw she was wearing a red skirt, blue high top socks, a blue shirt. black wrist bands and to top it all off a white bucket hat with a red stripe along with a half pokeball symbol on the front of the hat**(A/N: Blue's ORIGINS and Green's FR/LG attire)**. The Pokemon Professor put his hand my shoulder making me look at him, he had a look as if to say _'don't do anything'_, my glare died down into a grunt.

"Ahh, Blue and Green, its good to see you. Are you ready for your starter pokemon?"

They nodded at the same time creeping me out again.

"Good, so who shall have first pick?"

Green immediately answered saying. "Red should because he got here here before us."

He smiled at me then picked the first pokeball throwing in the air he said.

"This is Bulbasaur, the Grass type."

It was a small dinosaur-like pokemon on four legs and had a bulb on its back and it was covered in green. Picking up the next pokeball he stated.

"This is Squirtle, the Water type."

Squirtle looked like a turtle on two feet, blue skin and a brown hard shell. The Professor threw the last pokeball.

"And this is Charmander, the Fire type pokemon."

Charmander looked like a lizard with orange scales, it stood on two legs and it had a flame on the end of it's tail. Professor Oak turned to me.

"So Red, who will you choose."

I turned to Pikachu a final time to see him greeting the three starters. I looked at them then to the Pokemon Professor.

"I...choose..."

* * *

**There is chapter one for you guys so how did I do, was it good? Tell me what you thought of it.**

**Yes, Red can understand Pikachu, ok.**

**Well see ya, Till next time**

**- Red Jackson **


	2. Which One?

**Hey guys, I'm back so here is the second chapter of Red Hot Ashes, so here we go.**

**I do not own Pokemon. Gamefreak and Nintendo do.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Red's POV**

"I...choose...Charmander."

I heard a sigh of relief after I chose my starter, turning around I saw my friends smile in happiness of what starter I chose. Professor Oak gave Charmander's pokeball.

"This is Charmander's pokeball, train him well, Red."

"I will, Professor."

The Professor turned to my rivals,

"So who will choose next?

"I will, Gramps."

That smirk and cocky look on Blues' face always gets on my nerves.

"Alright then, Blue. Who will you choose."

"i choose Squirtle, Gramps."

"Ok, Green are you alright with Bulbasaur?"

"Yep, I wanted Bulbasaur all along."

"Good now that you have your starters, I would like to give you three these."

He each handed us a red box like thing which had a green light in the top left hand corner of the device**(A/N: The Pokedex fom Pokemon Origins)**.

"Those are called a Pokedex. Every time you scan a wild pokemon or your own it will tell you information about the pokemon you are scanning."

The three of us nodded in understanding.

"Take these as well."

He handed each of us five empty pokeballs.

"You can't catch pokemon with out pokeballs. Use these to catch them and build your team."

"That's great, Gramps."

My male rival turned to me,

"Think you can keep up, Red?"

"I got here before you did. So the question is do you think **you** can keep up with me?"

Green stepped in between us and pushed us apart.

"You two better stop fighting or i'm going to beat both of you, and **not** in a pokemon battle."My female rival spoke in authority and threatening us with a glare.

"No, Ma'am." we both answered in fear.

She stepped out from between us. Blue and I glared at each other. Crimson into Electric blue. He flinched away leaving me smirking in triumph. I turned to look at the Pokemon Professor.

"Is there anything else you need to tell us, Professor?"

"No there isn't only that I wish you good luck and do your best on your journey."

We smiled and my rivals left leaving me. I looked towards Pikachu and Charmander, I unclipped Charmander's pokeball from my belt and returned him**(A/N: Yes Charmander is a him)**. I unclipped another pokeball, an empty one and put it on the cold tiles in front of my Electric type friend. He seemed to know what he was doing and pressed the button in the middle of the sphere like device, sucking him in a red. The pokeball closed and shook for a few moments before stopping with a soft ding. Just as I picked up the pokeball containing my Electric type friend, it burst open with Pikachu on his back legs muttering,

"Its too cramped and uncomfortable in there."

So he jumped on my shoulder instead and walked out of the Professors lab to go home to say goodbye to mom.

I stood in front of the front door sighing, I opened the door and went inside.

"Mom, i'm home."

I heard footsteps rushing towards me and suddenly I was embraced in a hug by my mom.

"Are you ok, dear?"

"I'm fine mom. I got my starter pokemon from Professor Oak."

"Who did you choose, dear."

I unclipped Charmander's pokeball and threw it in the the air calling it out. The Fire type starter burst out in a blue light calling his name.

"Oh dear, you chose Charmander. That's great dear. When I was working with Professor Oak before you were born I helped him feed and take care after the three starters."**(A/N:Hint?)**

I returned my starter to his pokeball and hugged my mom saying goodbye.

"Do me proud, Red. Make me, Professor Oak and all of Pallet Town proud, ok."

I nodded promising her I would. I ran out the front door towards the the edge of Pallet Town and Route 1, hearing my mom yelling good luck and don't forget to change your underwear everyday.**(A/N: Another hint?)**

I stopped when got to edge and looked back at Pallet Town with Pikachu, knowing we wouldn't be seeing home for a while.

* * *

**And there is chapter 2 you guys tell me what you think. Sorry for it being short.**

**Could there be a start of a secret here before something in the future happens?**

**See you next time.**

**-Red Jackson**


	3. First battle between Rivals

**Sup guys, three chapters in one day I'm quite happy.**

**I do not own Pokemon. Gamefreak and Nintendo do. I also do not own Bulbapedia due to the mentioning of it during this chapter.  
**

**Here you guys go.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Red's POV**

Looking around Route 1, I realised there wasn't much there besides Pidgeys and Rattatas. That was until I heard an unfamilar cry. I looked around then spotted a different pokemon flying around. It was about a foot tall, red wings, a pale beak and a brown feather all over it's head.

"Hey Pikachu, is that a Spearow?"

The mouse pokemon looked at where I was pointing. He nodded,

"Yeah, thats a Spearow. Why?"

"Because I'm going to catch it."I unclipped Charmander's pokeball and threw it,

"Charmander, let's do this!"

The Fire type burst ready for his first battle.

"Charmander, use scratch."

The lizard like pokemon sprinted to the bird pokemon and sliced at it, The wild Spearow countered with Quick Attack before U-turned into using Peck.

"Dodge it, then use Growl and follow it up with one more Scratch attack."

My starter dodged the Peck attack and growled at the Flying type and slammed into it using scratch. The wild pokemon fell to the ground, swirls in its eyes.

"Go pokeball!"

The pokeball sucked the bird like pokemon inside and wobbled a few times for stopping with a soft ding.

"We caught, Spearow you guys."

I picked my newly caught Flying type's pokeball and clipped it onto my belt. I returned Charmander telling him, he did a good job. I felt a weight in my pcket and withdrew it seeing that I had my Pokedex in my hand, then remembering to scan my pokemon. I opened the Pokedex and scanned Pikachu in an electronic voice it said,

**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon.**

**Whem several of these pokemon gather their electricity could build and cause lightning storms.**

**Pikachu's ability is Static and Egg moves are Volt Tackle and Fake Out**

**Current moves are Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack and Double Team**

I then scanned Charmander,

**Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon.**

**Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains steam is said to spout from the flame on the tip of it's tail.**

**Charmander's ability is Blaze and Egg moves are Outrage, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse and Dragon Rush**

**Current moves are Scratch and Growl**

Finally I scanned Spearow,

**Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon.**

**Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap it's short wing at high speeds to keep itself airborne.**

**Spearow's ability is Keen Eye and Egg moves are Tri-Attack, Quick Attack, Sky Attack and Razor Wind**

**Current moves are Peck, Growl and Quick Attack**

I closed my Pokedex with a grin on my face, I turned to Pikachu looking impressed.

"I think I can you, Charmander and Spearow can learn those moves if I train you correctly. Pikachu griined then leaped off my shoulder and scampered towards our next destination, Viridian City. That was until I heard a familiar arrogant and cocky call my name.

"Hey Red!"

"What? Oh hey Blue."

"Catch any pokemon yet?"

I nodded confirming that I have. He grinned before stating,

"Alright Red challenge you to a two on two Pokemon Battle!"

"Ok, I accept."

We made our way towards a clearing, he went to one side and I went to the other.

"I'll send mine out first, Redy-Boy."**(A/N:Hint?)**

"Fine." I said gritting my teeth.

"Go, Pidgey!"

Pidgey looked a little like Spearow, it was about a foot tall, brown wings and head with a pink beak. I scanned it with my Pokedex,

**Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon.**

**A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps it's wings at ground level to pick up blinding sand**

"Go, Pikachu."

"I got this, Red." the mouse pokemon confidently stated.

"Pidgey, use Quick Attack."

"You too, Pikachu."

The two pokemon slammed into each other.

"Use Thundershock, buddy."

"Pikaaaaaachuuuuuuu!"

The Flying type got hit with Pikachu electric attack causing significant damage. Pidgey manged to it's feet but not without feeling pain.

"Argh, use Growl then follow it up with Tackle."

The tiny bird pokemon screeched a growl making Pikachu cover his ears then getting slammed into by Pidgey's Tackle attack.

"Finish this with one more Thundershock."

Pikachu unleashed his attack once more knocking out the Flying type pokemon from battle."

"Return, Pidgey."

"Good work, Pikachu."

"Thanks, Red."

"Ok, return, buddy."

"You got lucky, Red. Now go Squirtle!"

Withdrawing my Pokedex again I scanned Blue's starter,

**Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon.**

**After birth, it's back swells and hardens into a shell. It powerfully sprays foam from it's mouth**

"Go, Charmander."

"You are joking right? A Fire type against a Water type. You must really want to lose."

I glared at him. "Charmander use Scratch."

My Fire type starter growled then sprinted towards Squirtle .

"Counter with Tackle."

The two starters rammed into each other locking it in a stand still.

"Squirtle, use Tail Whip."

"Charmander, use Growl."

"Gah, use Bubble."

"Dodge them."

I sighed in frustration. "Charmander kick the dirt up like a Sand Attack."

The Fire type kicked the dirt into the Water types eyes making it growl in pain.

"Finish this with one more Scratch attack."

Charmander slammed into Squirtle critically hitting it with his Scratch attack, knocking it to the ground with swirls in it's eyes.

"Great work, Charmander."

"Char Charmander."

Blue returned his starter and looked at me

"Aww, you just got lucky, Red."

With that my male rival walked off in a bad mood. My attention turned to my pokemon.

"You two did great."

"Charrr." "Pikaaa."

I returned Charmander and walked my eyes set on my destination, Viridian City.

* * *

**That is chapter 3 of Red Hot Ashes.**

**I got the Pokedex entries off Bulbapedia. So thank you Bulbapedia. The entries are from Pokemon Red and Blue.  
**

**Another hint in this chapter...Interesting.**

**Bye guys,**

**-Red Jackson**


	4. Negotiations on Route 22

**Sup everyone, this is chapter 4.**

**I would like to give a shout out to _Samuelthebeasthunter_, for giving my first review. So thank you.**

**Quick Summary -**

**Red has battled Blue for the first time and beaten his Pidgey and Squirtle with Pikachu and Charmander. **

**Let's find out what happens this chapter.**

**I do not own Pokemon. Gamefreak and Nintendo do.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Red's POV**

Viridian City. Here are some words to describe i. Big, slightly overcrowded but very homey. Wandering around, I spotted some important places n the city like the Pokemart, Pokemon Centre and the Viridian City Gym. I walked into the Pokemon Centre hoping to get my team healed because of my battle with Blue. There was a lady at the front desk with pink hair and was wearing a nurses outfit with a pokemon I haven't seen before. I took my Pokedex out of my pocket and scanned the pokemon,

**Chansey,** **the Egg Pokemon.**

**A rare elusive Pokemon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to catch it.**

The lady gave me a friendly as I arrived at the front desk.

"Hello there and welcome to the Pokemon Centre. My name is Nurse Joy, how can I help you this evening?"

"Hi, can I have my pokemon checked out and rent a room for a few days?"

"Of course, can you just put your pokemon on the tray when Chansey brings it out."

I nodded, waiting a few seconds then Chansey appeared with a trolly with a tray on it. I unclipped Charmander's and Spearow's pokeballs and put them on the tray, Pikachu jumped onto the tray and waved goodbye as the egg pokemon was wheeling my pokemon into the healing room.

"Can I have your Pokedex, so I can confirm your staying here at the Pokemon Centre for the next few days?"

I nodded tiredly and handed my Pokedex over so she can scan it. She handed it back a moments later.

"There you go, here is your Pokedex and your room key. Your room is number eight, upstairs forth door on the right."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy"

"No problem, have good night."

I nodded in thanks then tiredly stumbled up the stairs into my room. Taking my hat, jacket, sneakers, socks and jeans off. I got into bed with only my singlet and boxers on. I drifted off to sleep thinking about my first day as a trainer.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I woke up bleary eyed. I rubbed the sleep out of them so I could focus on my surroundings, groaning I got out of bed grabbing my clothes and walked into the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for the day. After my shower I grabbed my bag, locked my room's door and walked into the lobby of the Pokemon Centre. I walked to the front desk and asked Nurse Joy if I could have my pokemon, nodded and told her pokemon to go get them. Chansey wheeled out the tray with Pikachu and my pokeballs. Pikachu leaped onto my shoulder and rubbed his cheek against mine, I clipped my pokeballs to my belt and made my way to find breakfast. After a quick breakfast, Pikachu and I walked to the Gym to find there was a sign on the door that said 'CLOSED'. I blinked in confusion, _'shouldn't Pokemon Gyms be open everyday?' _I shrugged it off. I traveled west of Viridian City towards the 'Pokemon League Gate'. I knew I couldn't go to the Pokemon League without the eight badges of Kanto. I sighed and went looking for a clearing to train my pokemon.

"This is perfect." I said as I unclipped my pokeballs then throwing them in the air to reveal Charmander and Spearow with Pikachu jumping off my shoulder.

"Charrr." "Pikaaa." "Spearr."

"Ok, you three. we are going to be doing some training."

They cried their names in excitement.

"Ok, my mom gave me a book that gives instructions to trainers so they can learn different moves."

I flipped open the book and searched for moves that could be possible for my pokemon to learn.

"Ah, here we are. Steel type moves. They're perfect for you guys to learn because the first Gym specialises in Rock types."

I searched the page that explained each possible Steel type move to learn.

"Alright, Spearow will be learning Steel Wing, Pikachu will be learning Iron Tail and Charmander will be learning Metal Claw."

I found a few fairly heavy rocks and brought them over to my team.

"Ok, Pikachu and Spearow will be lifting these rocks off your wings or tail. Charmander, you will be going to that boulder over there slashing at it to strength-in your claws. Ok, let's get to work."

I opened my backpack and pulled out some pieces of rope and tied them around the rocks and Pikachu's tail and Spearow's wings so they weighed them down. I walked to where Charmander was learning Metal Claw.

"Charmander, you've got to extend your claws into a Scratch attack then hit the boulder."

The Fire type nodded in understanding and got to work. I left to see how my Flying and Electric types were. They were lifting the rocks up and down with slight strain on there faces. I nodded at their hard work.

"Well fancy meeting you here, Red."

I spun around to see Green walking towards me. She gave a hug in greeting.

"So how are you Mr. Not-Much-Of-A-Talker?"

"I'm fine, Green. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm just happy."

"That's good."

We stayed in silence for a few moments before she turned to me giving me a smirk. She reached up and took my hat off my head then running a hand through my Jet Black hair.

"I've got a proposition for you, Red."

I sighed, "What might that be?"

"You give me a battle and I'll help you train your pokemon."

I pondered on the thought for a few seconds then answering,

"Fine, I battle you and you help me train my pokemon. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Ok."

"I've always wanted to say this to you, Red."

"And what may I ask what it is?"

She smirked, "I challenge you to a battle, Red."

* * *

**Chapter 4 completed.**

**So Green made a deal with Red.**

**Read next time when Red and Green battle it out to see who is the better trainer.**

**Till next time**

**-Red Jackson**


	5. Red and Green, The Rivalry Begins

**Sup people,**

**Sorry about not uploading a new chapter for a few days. These are my reasons, School started back up on Tuesday and my mom's birthday was on Thursday so yeah those are my reasons. I might post at least twice a week maybe three times if I have enough spare time. So here is Chapter 5.**

**I do not own Pokemon. Gamefreak and Nintendo do. Also I do not own Apple, due to its mention in this chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Red's POV**

"I challenge you to a battle, Red!"

I sweat dropped at her dramatic pose and declaration. I sighed internally thinking _'She always was one for dramatic things'_.

"When and where?"

"Tomorrow morning nine thirty sharp. If your late I'll declare myself victor via default."

I scowled, _'she never liked people being late either'_.

"Got it?"

"Got it." I replied

She smiled and went on her way, probably to go train or think up some strategies for tomorrow's battle. I sighed,

"Alright gather in. We are taking a fifteen minute break."

The three of them cried in hunger, I chuckled and walked over to a nearby berry tree and picked off some Oran berries and Pecha berries and divided them evenly between the four of us for lunch. I ate my berries slowly as I was thinking of what we should do after staying here in Viridian City. _'Obviously we have to go north through the Viridian Forest and stop at Pewter City, so we can battle the Gym Leader, Brock. Who specialises in Rock types, that is why I taught my pokemon Steel type moves.'_ I sighed as and took another bite into the Oran berry I was eating. I gulped it down and stood up to face my pokemon.

"I want Pikachu and Spearow to show me how they are doing."

We walked or in Spearow's case flew to the boulder Charmander was practicing Metal Claw on and told Spearow to use Steel Wing on it. The Flying pokemon took off at breathtaking speed towards the boulder with his wings glowing a silverish-white color. I grinned as as my dual Normal and Flying type pokemon crashed into the boulder with his wings still glowing. The Steel Wing made a perfect slice through the top of the boulder.

"Great work, Spearow! That's what I call a clean slice."

"Speaarrrowww!" The tiny bird pokemon cried in pride.

"Pikachu its your turn. Use Iron Tail on the boulder!"

The electric mouse pokemon grinned and sprinted towards the huge rock and leaped in the air with his tail glowing a bluish-silver color and somersaulted bringing his glowing tail down but the glow stopped and turned into its regular yellow lightning bolt shaped tail and bounced off it.

"What happened?" My Electric type questioned.

"Obviously your tail isn't strong enough yet."

Pikachu hung his head down in depression. I patted his head and told him some comforting words.

"You just need to practice harder, buddy. Its not anything to get depressed about."

The mouse pokemon picked his head up and looked at me with fire and determination in his eyes.

"You're right, as people and pokemon say. Practice makes perfect."

I smiled at his determination and nodded. I turned to my starter pokemon.

"Charmander, its your turn. Use Metal Claw."

"Char, Charmander."

The Fire type growled fiercely and charged the boulder. He slashed across it with his claws glowing silver.

"Charrr!"

The lizard pokemon turned to me and grinned triumphantly.

"Awesome work, Charmander."

My pokemon danced around happily in success.

"I want to work on your stamina, run or fly around this clearing until you are out of breath."

"Spear!" "Char!" "Pika!"

I observed as they made their way around the perimeter of the clearing. I waited for what seemed like an hour before Sprearow stumble through the air and landed at my feet. I knelt down and patted my bird pokemon's head as he was trying to catch my breath.

"You did well, my friend."

"Spearr...oooow."

I smiled and saw Charmander walking over to us panting heavily. I smiled at the lizard pokemon. The three of us waited a few more minutes then saw Pikachu stumble and fall on his belly next to Charmander, without a breath.

"Are you guys feeling alright?" I asked in concern and worry.

They didn't answer. Only panting heavily. I could see they were tired and exhausted.

"Alright that is enough training for today, we'll continue tomorrow after our battle with Green."

They nodded and I returned my Fire and Flying types, I picked up my first friend and carried him to Pokemon Centre, jogging. Out of breath I gave my pokeballs and the sleeping Pikachu to Nurse Joy and tiredly stumbled to my room. I got unchanged and climbed into bed, snoring when my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I woke up in alarm and fell out of my bed wide eyed. When I inspected my surroundings I sighed in relief. _'What a bad dream. First I was in a big dome where two of each pokemon were fighting everywhere on the field but some of the pokemon looked different then I saw myself running at a pokemon that looked like a feline a tried to punch it. Then the dream changed into me running into an attack by the same feline pokemon then another one that looked smaller and was pink, when the dust dispersed I was on the ground turned into stone'_. I shivered at my dream and got off the ground and left for the bathroom tho get ready for the day ahead. After having a shower and gathering my belongings. I headed to the front desk of the Pokemon Centre and received my pokemon. I clipped Charmander's and Spearow's pokeballs to my belt and Pikachu leaped onto my shoulder, grinning in excitement. We stopped by the cafeteria in the Pokemon Centre and quickly ate breakfast which consisted of, pancakes, orange juice and some berries after we ate breakfast we made our way back to the clearing we were training at yesterday. I checked the time on my portable video-phone **(A/N: Like FaceTime on the IPhone.). **_'Nine twenty-three. Well, looks like I'm early.' _I waited a few minutes and checked on the time again _'Nine twenty-nine. Where are you,_ _Green?' _I kept my eye on the portable video-phone and just when the clock turned to nine thirty-one, Green showed up in the clearing and stopped a few feet away from me.

"Wow, you're early, Red."

"Yeah, I am. Unlike you."

"What do you mean? I'm early aren't I?"

I sighed and showed her the time on my phone.

"How am I late? I thought I was early!"

I scowled "Why don't we just get ready for our battle?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

We walked to each side of the clearing.

"I'll send my pokemon out first, since I challenged you, ok?"

I nodded acknowledging her that I understood.

"It's a two on two battle, got it?"

I nodded again.

"Ok, Go Rattata!"

Out from the pokeball that she threw, reveled a pokemon that resembled a rat or a mouse. It was purple all over except on it's belly, where it had a creamish color on it. It had a tail that had a curl on the end of it and had two front teeth that hung out of it's mouth. I withdrew my Pokedex and scanned it,

**Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon.**

** Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places.**

_'A Normal type, huh?...I know!'_ I tilted my cap so it was just covering my eyes and casting a shadow,

"Spearow, Fight to victory."

"Speeaarrroooww!" The tiny bird pokemon screeched.

Green and I waited a few moments before she called the first attack,

"Rattata, use Quick Attack!"

The purple rodent didn't disappoint the Pokedex's assumption with it's speed and crashed into Spearow and jumped back baring it's teeth.

"That rodent is feisty."

I analyzed the situation and got an idea.

"Use, Quick Attack."

Spearow screeched and took off towards the Normal type quicker than the rodent had.

"Take a sharp left."

"Speeaaaroooww!"

The tiny bird pokemon turned left sharply leaving the mouse pokemon confuse.

"Quickly, u-turn into using Peck."

Spearow u-turned and extended his beak into a glowing white and spiked Rattata in the face **(A/N: ...Ouch...)**.

"Use Bite!"

Rattata bared it's teeth and leaped at Spearow.

"Counter with Quick Attack."

The two Normal types rammed into each other.

"Use Growl, Rattata!"

"Raaattataaa!"

Green's Rattata growled menacingly.

"Speeaarr!"

The tiny bird cried out at the noise.

"Counter it with your own."

The Flying type let out his own growl cancelling out the attack.

"Le's use your new move, Steel Wing."

Spearow flew at the rodent like pokemon at breakneck pace and sliced at Rattata with his wings glowing. Rattata cried out in pain.

"Oh no, Rattata!"

The mouse pokemon fell backwards and landed at Green's feet, on it's side. Unable to battle.

"Return, Rattata."

"You did great, Spearow. Return and take a rest."

We faced each other again,

"I won't lose, Red."

"Good because I won't be losing either."

She smiled "Go Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba!"

Out came Green's starter in a flash of blue light. I withdrew my Pokedex and scanned the dual Grass and Poison type starter.

**Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon.**

**A strange seed was planted on it's back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this pokemon.**

"Go Pikachu."

"Alright!" Pikachu cried enthusiastically.

"Use Leech Seed, Bulbasaur!"

"Avoid them with Double Team."

The seed pokemon, ironically enough, sent a seed at Pikachu. The mouse pokemon duplicated itself and avoided the move.

"Now use, Thundershock."

"Piikaachuuuuu!"

The Electric type unleashed a bolt of electricity at the Grass starter, shocking it in the process.

"Use, Razor Leaf!"

"Bulbaaasaur!"

Bulbasaur unleashed leaves as sharp as razor blades at Pikachu.

"Charge at Bulbasaur with Quick Attack and make sure to avoid the Razor Leaf."

"Right." Pikachu responded

The Electric type dodged the leaves and crashed into the Grass starter, making it slide back about ten feet.

"Use Leech Seed, again!"

Pikachu couldn't get away in time and got wrapped by Bulbasaur's Leech Seed, sucking his health away.

"Use Razor Leaf, Now!"

"Pikaaaa!"

Pikachu cried out in pain when the Razor Leaf hit it's target. I knew the next move would declare the winner.

"Pikachu/Bulbasaur use Iron Tail/Razor Leaf!"

The two pokemon cried out as Bulbasaur unleashed a barrage of Razor Leaves and Pikachu leaped and somersaulted in the air with his tail glowing. The two attack crashed into each other creating dust. After a few moments until the cloud of dust dispersed showing Pikachu lying on the ground and Bulbasaur standing.

* * *

**Our first cliffhanger, you guys. Did you see the hint?  
**

**I'm still sorry for not updating for a few days, but I hope this made up for it.**

**If you are wondering why I chose Pikachu instead of Charmander. Well it is because it would of been way to easy and Charmander has more action than Pikachu and Spearow.**

**Anyway...till next time you guys.**

**-Red Jackson**


	6. Unexpected Endings and Surprises

**Hey Pokemon fans,**

**I am SO sorry for not updating in like 3 weeks. Please forgive me. It's just been so busy lately, there were some assignments I had to do, It was my Mom's and little brother's birthday as well as Mother's Day here in Australia, I also have Exams for half-yearly all of next week so I WILL try to update Chapter 7 as soon as possible.**

**I do not own Pokemon. Gamefreak and Nintendo do.**

**Anyway here is Chapter 6.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

**Red's POV**

"Pikachu/Bulbasaur us Iron Tail/Razor Leaf!"

Dust covered the battlefield when the two attacks were unleashed. Making me squint my eyes and hold onto my hat so it wouldn't blow off It soon dispersed, showing the Electric type on the ground and the Grass type still standing.

"Hah. I win, Red."

". . . . ."

She was so into her 'victory' that she didn't notice Pikachu stand back up, glaring and his cheeks sparking electricity. She turned her head to me and noticed my Electric friend,

"What?!"

"Alright, now let's end this. Pikachu use-huh?"

"Pikaaaaa!"

Pikachu's cheeks started to glow yellow with electricity, then it quickly spread, covering his body and then the mouse pokemon took off at the Grass starter, leaving a trail of electricity in his wake. Both Green and I stood agape and eyes wide at is happening

"Th-that's Volt Tackle!" I exclaimed

"Piiikaaachuuuu!"

Pikachu hit Bulbasaur with his newly unlocked move.

"Saaauuurr!"

The dual Grass-Poison type cried in pain as the electricity shocked it. The dust cleared, revealing a fainted Grass type and a very tired and exhausted Electric type.

"...I win."

She stood watching the outcome mouth gaped and shocked**(No pun intended)**.

"H-how did you...?"

"Never celebrate until the battle is over."

Sighing in defeat, she returned her fainted starter.

"Well I guess that's that."

I nodded and walked over to Pikachu smiling proudly at him.

"You did great, buddy."

"Thanks, Red."

He closed his eyes and went to sleep due to the exhaustion. I picked him up and walked back over to Green.

"Remember our deal."

"I remember."

We stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before I piped up

"Do you want to get some lunch?"

She smiled,

"Yeah, I would like that."

We should get our pokemon to the Pokemon Centre."

Yes, we should."

* * *

"Pokemon Trainer Red?"

"Yah?"

"Your pokemon have been healed. We hope to see you again."

I deposited my pokeballs to my belt and Pikachu leaped onto my shoulder.

"Red! Are we going to get some lunch or what?"

"Huh? oh yeah yeah."

"Well come on."

The three of us **(Including Pikachu)** walked and walked into Cafe Butterfree.

"C'mon let's go order." she said gesturing to the counter.

After ordering and receiving our meal, we sat outside and started to discuss our training,

"So, Red."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what Gym, Pewter City specialises in?"

"Ahh yeah, they specialise in Rock types...why?"

She sighed in relief

"I was worried that it would be a Gym that my pokemon were weak to the Gym. Now that I know that Bulbasaur is super effective against the Gym."

"...Okay."

"Well what training do you do, Red?"

"I do training on my pokemon's stamina, speed, strength, weaknesses and occasionally teaching them a move or two."

"So what will we be doing in our training?"

"Well what do you do?"

"I do the same thing."

She put a finger to her chin, thinking. I stared into her forest green eyes.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking..."

I saw a twinkle in her eye and she gave me a sly smile,

"I'm thinking that if we train together... that I can become more powerful than you and Blue."

I raised an eye brow at that,

"Have you battle Blue?"

"Yeah, I battled the night I gave you my proposition,

"Did you win?"

'...No."

She sighed sadly,

"I don't think I'll ever be as good as you or Blue..."

"Sure, you can."

"You think I can?"

"Absolutely."

She smiled at me,

"Thank you for your confidence in me, Red."

I smiled reassuring her,

"It doesn't matter how long it takes. As long as your eyes and heart are on your goal, you will get there eventually."

"I always did like your words of wisdom."

We finished eating in a comfortable silence. I stood up, brushing the crumbs off my jeans,

"You ready to train?"

She nodded and stood up. She gave me a _'follow me'_ gesture with her fingers. We walked side by side to wherever she was leading me,

"Where are we going?"

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes, I looked around at the different wild pokemon in this area.

"We're here." She said snapping me from my thoughts.

I inspected our surroundings, seeing some trees, a big rectangle of dirt **(like the side line for a pokemon battle)** surrounding grass and a few rocks spread out around the clearing.

". . . good place to train."

She smiled at me,

"Let's start, shall we."

I nodded and threw my pokeballs revealing Charmander and Spearow, while Pikachu hopped off of my shoulder and landing next to them. I turned to Green to see her releasing Bulbasaur and Rattata. I cleared my throat getting their attention.

"Okay, Green and I made an agreement, that if I battled her she would help me with our training."

The pokemon cried in excitement,

"Green, I'll let you take over from here."

"Okay."

She stepped forward to address our pokemon,

"I want Charmander and Bulbasaur to work on type weaknesses, Pikachu and Rattata to work on speed and agility and finally Spearow to work on aero dynamics."

I stepped forward again,

"let's begin."

* * *

**Three Days Later**

The last three days have been...how to put it...interesting, yeah that's the word. Each of our pokemon have learned at least one move. Spearow learned Fury Attack, Pikachu had learned Slam and Electro Ball, Charmander learned Dragon Rage and Smokescreen, Bulbasaur learned Poison Powder and Sleep Powder, and Rattata had learned Bite. Green and I would be leaving Viridian City today, on our own separate paths again and for some reason that made me...sad. I asked her to meet me outside the Pokemon Centre to say good-bye. I waited for a few minutes before she showed up,

"Hey, Red."

". . . hey."

I'm guessing you're saying good-bye since we are parting ways to Pewter City?"

I nodded confirming her guess.

"Thank you, Green for helping me train and making the past few days memorable."

She bit her bottom lip and started to blush, which confused me.

"Are you feeling alright, Green."

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded,

"I just wanted to say thank you for making the last few days exciting and fun."

Now it was my turn to blush,

"I-It's fine I just wanted to help you."

She took a step forward, leaned up and kissed me lightly,

"Thank you for helping me...make me proud, Red."

I blushed again,

"You make me proud too."

She smiled and blushed,

"Well see ya, Red. Don't forget me!" She yelled as she ran off.

"I will never forget you, Green." I whispered to myself.

"Jeez, Red. You are such a player."

I turned to Pikachu,

"She is the only girl that has k-k-kissed me." I choked out with a blush on my face.

Pikachu raised an eye brow**(?) **and smirked. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. We walked north of Viridian City towards the Viridian Forest, onto Route 2. I nodded to the guy at the counter as we were walking through the gate to Viridian Forest. Not even taking five steps inside of the Bug type habitat, I get tackled down by a blur of green.

* * *

**There yo guys go, Chapter 6**

**I'm still very sorry for not updating for a few weeks, please forgive me.**

**Please Review.**

**I'll see you guys next time on the next chapter.**

**-Red Jackson**


	7. Viridian Forest and a New Capture

**Hey Pokéfans,**

**sorry for the late update I had important stuff at school and also my computer blew up (literally) so that is really the reason why I updated so slowly, I'm officially on school holidays for the next two weeks (I live in Australia) so yay to that. **

**I do not own Pokémon. Gamefreak and Nintendo do.**

**Anyway on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Red's POV**

"Scyyytherrr!"

I cried out in pain as the pokemon stabbed into my shoulders and was pinned to the cold forest ground. Pikachu, who was knocked off my shoulder in the process quickly slammed the pokemon away with an Iron Tail to knock the green-coloured pokemon off me. I gritted my teeth as the pain burned into my shoulders. I stumbled to my feet. I turned to the pokemon and moaned out,

"Pikachu, use Thundershock."

Furiously, Pikachu somersaulted into the air and unleashed his electrical attack on the bug pokemon. The wild pokemon slumped onto the ground, unconscious. I unclipped a pokeball from my belt and tossed it at the pokemon that attacked me and was sucked in a red light. The pokeball wobbled for a few seconds before a low ding with sparkles came from the capture device. I grinned despite the pain I was feeling. I hobbled over to my newly contained pokeball and picked it up carefully, and clipped it to my belt. My electric-mouse pokemon sprinted over to me and leaped onto my shoulder, carefully and nuzzled my cheek in worry.

"Are you okay?"

I gritted my teeth in pain but answered,

"Y-Yeah just need to clean the wounds out and bandage and I should be fine."

Pikachu leaped off my shoulder so I could get my supplies out of my first aid kit out. I unzipped my backpack and opened my first aid kit, getting out some anti-bacterial wipes and bandages. I took off my vest, singlet and gloves and inspected the piercing. It was like a bullet wound except larger. I ripped off the packets of the wipe and with difficulty wiped inside the wound. I hissed in pain as the wipes were touching my raw skin, but bit back a scream. after I was done, I applied bandages around my shoulders, with the help of Pikachu. I packed my first aid kit away and put my clothes back on, grimacing bitterly at the holes in my vest. I got my pokedex out and checked my newly caught bug type.

**Scyther, the Mantis pokemon.**

**With ninja-like speed and agility, it can create the illusion that there is more than one.**

**Scyther's ability is Steadfast and Egg moves are Night Slash, Silver Wind and Bug Buzz.**

**Current moves are: Fury Cutter, Quick Attack, Vacuum Wave and Pursuit.**

_'Hmmm. a bug-flying type.' _I grinned at how powerful I can make this pokemon. I unclipped the ninja-like pokemon and released it. I was half expecting him to attack me but he just stood there, grimacing at the paralysation that Pikachu gave him. I unzipped my backpack and took out a couple of potions and a paralyse heal. I gestured for the mantis pokemon to sit down, he did so grudgingly.

"Hold still while I heal you, please."

The bug type glared at me but nodded begrudgingly. I sprayed the paralyse heal over Scyther's exoskeleton-like skin. Scyther hissed in pain but kept relatively quiet. I whispered,

"Your doing great, just hang on a few more seconds."

After I was finished spraying the potions on his wounds I helped the mantis pokemon to his feet, keeping him steady. Scyther nodded respectfully and put one of his sword-like arms on my right shoulder. I flinched internally but kept my composure. Pikachu sparked his cheeks warningly, I gently raised my arm, signalling him to not attack. I stared deeply into the dual bug-flying pokemon's green eyes sizing each other up. After what seemed like hours he broke our staring contest and smirked nodding in respect and appreciation. I grinned and returned Scyther, muttering words of kindness to him. I turned to Pikachu sighing and motioned for the electric type to get back on to my shoulder. My first pokemon friend looked on me worryingly but hesitantly climbed up my arm back on to my shoulder.

We walked through the dense forest, battling a few bug trainers and took them down with Charmander and Spearow, with ease. We were nearing the forest exit from what Pikachu told me, but I wasn't so sure. We searched a little longer for any wild pokemon but none popped up. I looked up to the sky to see that it was nearing sunset.

"Find anything, Pika?"

The mouse pokemon jumped out of a nearby bush shaking his head in a negative manner.

"Oh well. Let's go look some-WHERE ELSE! HOLY ARCEUS!"

I turned my head to see a samurai sword pointed at my head.

"My name is Samurai. Do you hail from the town of Pallet?"

I clenched my fists nearly drawing blood. I took a deep breath and answered,

"Yes, I'm from Pallet Town. Why do you have a sword pointed at my neck?"

He looked confused for a few seconds then realised that he still had his sword pointed at my head.

"Sorry." He lowered his sword, "It is a tradition I do to every passing trainer."

I breathed a sigh of relief and got a better look at him. He was wearing samurai-like clothes that people in video-games would wear and obviously he had his samurai sword sheathed in it's sheath on Samurai's back so you could only see the handle. He was a little on the chubby side but was rather stocky and built for combat. I snapped away from my thoughts when he asked a question.

"So you do hail from Pallet Town?" He asked.

"I do"

He grinned like he found something or rather someone.

"I challenge you trainer of Pallet Town to a battle with two pokemon each."

I met Pikachu's gaze with mine and we both sweat dropped.

"Okay, sure."

He grinned and sprinted away from me and held a pokeball in his hand,

"Go Metapod!"

Out popped a pokemon that looked like a green cocoon with yellow eyes. I pulled out my pokedex and scanned the bug pokemon.

**Metapod, the Cocoon pokemon.**

**This pokemon is vulnerable to attacks while it's shell is soft, exposing it's weak and tender body."**

"Go."

Charmander flashed in a blue light ready to burn some opponents.

"Metapod, use Harden."

"Metaaa."

the cocoon pokemon flashed silver for a few seconds before it died down to show it's original self. I sweat dropped and ordered Charmander to use Ember. The lizard pokemon quite literally burnt the cocoon-like pokemon to a crisped and burned bug-type pokemon. Samurai returned his fainted bug type muttering a few words about training harder to it and held another pokeball in its place.

"Go Pinsir!"

This bug type looked like a brown beetle on two legs. It had skinny yet strong looking arms and two large pincers on top of it's head. I returned Charmander and threw my second pokeball containing,

"Go Scyther."

Scyther stood there ready for his first battle with his new trainer.

"Pinsir, Vice Grip!"

The bug pokemon launched itself forward snapping up Scyther with it's large pincers and gave a squeeze and threw Scyther across the clearing.

"That's strong."

I brought out my pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

**Pinsir, the Stag Beetle pokemon.**

**If it fails to crush it's victim with it's large pincers, it will swing it around and toss it hard.**

I was alarmed when the pokedex said about the crushing part. I had to keep Scyther away from those pincers.

"Use Fury Cutter."

Scyther moved at blinding speeds toward the stag beetle pokemon and sliced across it's torso. Pinsir grunted in pain but remained strong.

"Retaliate with Tackle."

The brown bug tackled the mantis pokemon into a nearby tree.

"Now, Vice Grip."

"Pinsirrr!"

Pinsir clamped onto Scyther with it's large pincers and making the dual bug and flying type pokemon cry out in pain.

"Scyther, use Fury Cutter on it's pincers."

The bug pokemon raised his sword-like arms and sliced across the stag beetle's pincers. The brown pokemon grunted in pain and let go Scyther.

"Use Night Slash."

"Scyyy!"

Scyther raised his arms into an X-Scissor like motion and slashed the pokemon.

"Now let's finish this battle with Vacuum Wave."

The mantis pokemon raised it's arms again releasing a huge torrent of air, successfully knocking out Pinsir.

"Return Pinsir." Samurai called and the stag beetle pokemon was engulfed in a red light and was returned to it's pokeball for rest.

"Great work, Scyther. Return."

Scyther was returned to his pokeball with a mad happy expression on his face. I turned to Samurai, tipping my cap in thanks, Pikachu and I took off.

"Hey!" I heard him call, "What's your name?"

I stopped walking and turned around tilting my cap so it was covering my crimson red eyes with the wind whipping around me making my vest sway. Which in my opinion I thought looked bad ass.

"Red. Pokémon Trainer Red."

I barely heard muttering something along the lines of "Red. Looks so bad ass. Strong pokemon. Future champion in training." I grinned as I turned back around and walked down the path to Pewter City, ready with anticipation as the city lights shone on Pikachu and I.

* * *

**Done finally. Still sorry about not updating in like a month. As I mentioned earlier I'm on school holidays for the next two weeks so I am hoping to update at least three more times during the holidays.**

**Till next time Pokémon Trainers,**

**-Red Jackson**


End file.
